pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: The Brave and the Bold/Ben 10/Teen Titans/Generator Rex/Big Hero 6/Scooby-Doo/Pokemon/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: War of Mordor
Sauron Kills Thanos, and destroy the gauntlet and scattered the Stone to all six worlds, and now the heroes who find it are in danger of the agents of Sauron, and when the stones fuses and then makes chaotic aftermaths. Characters: *Team 1: defending the Reality Stone (Red) in the Pokemon World **Ash Ketchum (Sarah Natochenny) - exposed by Ben as an avatar through the Reality Stone, when he was just apart of a plan by U.T.U.M.N.O. to keep the Masked Man (who was the Real Ash Ketchum) out of the way **Brock (Bill Rogers) **Cilan (Jason Griffiths) **Dawn (Emily Jenness) - revealed to be under the control of the Game Spider **May (Michelle Knotz) - revealed to be under the control of the Game Spider **Misty (Michelle Knotz) - revealed to be under the control of the Game Spider *Team 2: defending the Power Stone (Blue) in San Fransokyo **Big Hero 6: ***Hiro Hamada (Ryan Potter) ***Baymax (Scott Adsit) ***Wasabi (Khary Payton) ***Fred/Fredzilla (Brooks Wheelan) - nicknamed by Gogo, “Purple Beast” to avoid confusion with both Fred Jones and Fredzilla ***Honey Lemon (Genesis Rodriguez) ***Go Go Tomago (Jamie Chung) *Team 3: defending the Mind Stone (Yellow) in New York City **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: ***Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) ***Donatello (Sam Riegel) ***Raphael (Greg Abbey) ***Michaelangelo (Wayne Grayson) **Leatherhead (Gary K. Lewis) **April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) - mixes with Misty and Starfire when world collide. *Team 4: defending the Space Stone (Violet) in Metropolis **Teen Titans: ***Robin (Scott Menville) - has trouble with Batman for treating him like a sidekick, when he's grown man leading his group. Near the end, revealed that he was Ash's mysterious Killer. ***Starfire (Hynden Walch) - discovers from Ben about a talk he had with Doctor Strange, that he was Eric's descendent, and that she was the next Dragon Princess, she is also Misty from Pokemon courtesy of the lost fragments. ***Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) ***Raven (Tara Strong) ***Cyborg (Khary Payton) **Vixen (Cree Summer) - acts as a JL Coach to the Titans in order for them to become future Leaguers *Team 5: defending the Soul Stone (Orange) in Coolsville **Mystery Incorporated: ***Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) ***Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) - having been traumatized by Sauron’ attack on the Mystery Machine, he was screaming all day for the Gang to cover their ears to Arkham, so they can help Shaggy spend a day with no screaming, so Shaggy is hypnotized by Dr. Jeremiah Arkham in The Therapist section of Arkham into whenever he hears the keyword, “Bad”, he reverts from a coward into a Brave and courageous tough guy to help fight Sauron, whenever he hears it again, he reverts back to his cowardly self ***Fred Jones (Frank Welker) - is nicknamed by Gogo, “Mr. Bumbling Jones”, to avoid confusion between Fred Jones and Fredzilla, but Fred complains that he doesn’t bumble, which Velma and Daphne teased him by replying, “Hey how was I suppose to know” ***Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) ***Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) **Batman (Diedrich Bader) - residing in the Dooverse to work with the Gang to defend the Soul Stone in Coolsville *Team 6: defending the Time Stone (Green) in Bellwood **Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - when asked by Doctor Strange to retrieve the Time Stone, he receives a warning from him that even though he figure out the Robot and Kevin's status as the Cunning Trickster, he must watch out for Ash Ketchum, and to trust a Masked Man, whose was said to be stabbed **Gwen Tennyson/Charmcaster (Kari Wahlgren) - the Real One **Grandpa Max (Paul Eiding) **Rook Blonko (Bumper Robinson) **Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) **Bobo Haha (John DiMaggio) Villains (Legion of Mordor): *Sauron (Benedict Cumberbatch) - the main antagonist, seeks aid from Maleficent, Azog, the Witch King and Balrog to claim the Infinity Stones, so he can recreate the one ring. *Maleficent (Susanne Blakeslee) - the secondary antagonist, revealed to be Sauron's daughter and a spy to open the door to Disney. *Azog (Manu Bennett) - the tertiary antagonist, shown to have a mechanical arm and kills Thanos before the Stones disappears. *Witch King (Andy Serkis) - the quaternary antagonist, serves as antagonist for Scooby and Big Hero 6. *Balrog - the quinary antagonist, as the muscle who battles Humongasaur and Fourarms. Aliens used: *Humongasaur (Kevin Blaketon) - used to fight off Balrog. *Heatblast (Steven Blum) - used to destroy the stones. *Diamondhead (Jim Ward) - used to protect the Big Hero 6 from the blasts of the Orcs. *Shocksquatch (Michael Leon Wooley) - used to fight off Azog. *Stinkfly (Dee Bradley Baker) - used to save Dapne Blake. *Upgrade (Yuri Lowenthal) - used to absorb the Space Stone. *Wildmutt (Frank Welker) - used to attack the Witch King. *Ghostfreak (Steven Blum) - used to kill the Witch King. *GatorCroc (Fred Tatasciore) - used to confront Sauron. *Fourarms (Richard McGonagle) - used to save Max from Balrog. Plot: ??? Category:Crossover Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Warner Bros.